The Unexpected=Zack's Story
by deathofreek
Summary: This is a story about a time when Zack gets unexpecting news. Please r


The Unexpected = Zack's story (what I meant is, it's Zack's unexpected story…)  
  
  
  
"Spence!" I called to my best friend, the genius. "Spence!" He turned around, finally. "What is it, Your Highness…?" "Hey, don't do that, OK! This is important!" I said, impatient with Spence's behaviour. "Really? Are you sure it's THAT important?" "Positive, Spence!" Just then, Little Miss Goody-goody Cam's girlfriend passed our way. "What are you guys doing in the hallway? I thought you guys never want to get caught by Vernon!" she (it's Gwen) exclaimed. "Since when doYOU worry about us, Gwen?" I asked, annoyed that she cut me off while I'm talking to Spence.  
  
"Since the day I go out with Cam…hmmm…" she answers dreamily. I rolled my eyes, mouthed 'I'll meet you after class' to Spence and rushed off to my Biology class.  
  
*********************************************  
  
I saw Spence is already waiting for me…with Cam! I sighed. I REALLY don't want Cam to be there, especially if I want to talk to Spence alone. He can't hear the news! If he does, I'm doomed!  
  
As I reached the place where Spence and Cam are standing, I saw Gwen coming towards us. I hope she takes Cam away. "Ehem… my date's here guys… sorry, Zack, I guess I'll hear the news some other time…" was Cam's last word to me that day. All I remembered is seeing him blush furiously as he followed Gwen to their dating place that…I don't know where.  
  
I turned to Spence and said, "You wouldn't believe this!" "What? Did you invent some cool X-treme skateboard? Too tired to hear 'bout it…some other time, maybe?" was his reply. "Heck, Spence! Will you just listen! I WAS PICKED BY THE DEBATE CLUB TO COMPETE WITH OTHER SCHOOLS IN DEBATING!!!" I shouted excitedly. Spence just stared at me with HUGE eyes and is covering his ears with his hands. "Sorry…maybe that's a bit loud…" I answered sheepishly.  
  
*********************************************  
  
I remembered Spence's surprised face and laughed. It was just too funny, because I myself can't believe that I was picked! I mean, there's Spence, and…the other geniuses, but I was the one they picked! But… the competition is held…I looked at the paper that the debate teacher gave me and…it is held…  
  
THE DAY AFTER TOMORROW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I can't memorize THAT fast! Somebody help me…  
  
*********************************************  
  
I told Cam! I can't believe it! But… he didn't laugh though…and he even agreed to help me! Cam's not that way usually…I wonder what's wrong between him and Gwen…  
  
Spence is walking towards Cam and me. I told him the date of the competition. He is horrified. He promised to come to my house after school and help me memorize my points. Cam said he'd come too.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Today is THE day. I am SO nervous. My dad's there, with his girlfriend. Cam and Spence is there too. Gwen is there, but I wonder why she isn't sitting with Cam, but with the twins.  
  
I felt so weird standing in front of the crowd and trying to explain my points strongly without making a fool of myself. But I tried. I saw Vernon sniggering at me. The twins are smirking, and I TOTALLY can't believe why Gwen is sitting with them. Cam and Spence are mouthing, 'Go on, go on' and ' You can do it'. Dad is just too happy too see me on the stage, that he looks as if he's on cloud 9! And I'm pretty sure he's not listening to me, though. Hi, hi!  
  
*********************************************  
  
The winners are about to be announced. "…And the third place goes to…Robert Kenningston! Such great debate, but he just can't win and let…Zachary Greenburg lose! While the first place…" Oh. My.Gosh. I GOT THE SECOND PLACE!!! I almost jumped up and down…Yeah, baby, WHOOH!  
  
I received the trophy bigtime! Dad, Spence and Cam looked proudly at me. Even Gwen smiled in a good way to me. Vernon and the twins were SO angry with me getting second place and all…heh, heh, heh!!!!! I feel SO great! I would have felt perfect, but I saw the saddest looking guy in the whole universe- CAM!  
  
"What's wrong, man?" I asked him. "Gwen dumped me," he answered sadly. "WHAT?" I exclaimed, shocked. " She wanted to date one of the twins, so I said 'fine, go!' and she did!" "She dumped you for one of the STUPIDEST twins? I don't believe it! I'm sorry to say this, but I think Gwen got a HUGE mental problem!" I said truthfully. Cam laughed. "You're right Zack. Anyway, there's a lot more pretty gals around, like that chick you lost to…" "WHAT? I lost…to a GIRL?"  
  
*********************************************  
  
SPENCE: Zack Files no. 755 Debcamprob. (Debate, Cam, Problem) And again, we don't have any proof that a supernatural thing happened here, so we have to rely on the witnesses' report…  
  
GWEN: WHAT is the problem about me dumping Cam? He's just…not suitable! Anyway, I need more mature guys like…(Spence interrupted by saying, " Just say that you miss him, and it will be OK…") I do NOT miss Cam!!!  
  
ZACK: Well, I got picked to compete in a debating contest and something unnatural happened- I got 2nd place! WHOOPIEEE!  
  
CAM: Wow! Actually, Amanda Florence (the girl who beat Zack in the contest) has a lot in common with me…and I mean a LOT! Bye, Gwen! HAH!  
  
SPENCE: Well that's the end of witness' report. 'I really hope u guys accept it this time,'  
  
Well, do you guys like it? Watch out for The Unexpected= Cam, Spence and Gwen's story! This has been Sarah A, and I dedicate all my stories 2 my friends, Yasmin, Hemma, Michelle, Anittah and so on, BYE!!!~SARAH .AS.~ 


End file.
